APHHetalia Yaoi
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: I made a little crossover in the end, hopes you likes it


**Hey my little friends, this is one other yaoi fan fiction. I'll try hard to satisfy you guys! So just shut the hell up and just read! **

Alfred was going over to his friends to trick them, to believe that he had slept with a girl, he walked quietly in the meeting room with all the weird chairs, he looked at the table, it was filled with ideas off how to kidnap Italy.

Arthur had just entered the room when he saw Alfred working on a new plan, "What are you up to?" Arthur was a little angry because all the ideas they had, had just been fails. "I'm working on the new plan; to kidnap Italy was a bad idea, what about kidnap...Germany?" Arthur slapped Alfred's head with some light burgers from burger king.

Then they heard a strange noise, it was coming from the bathroom. "Arthur, grab the gun!" Alfred opened the bath door carefully. Inside the bath room there was couple of guys having sex.

"Oh my fucking god!" Arthur thought all for himself, Alfred just watched them having orgasm over and over.

Arthur walked out of the bath room, he stepped upstairs to his bedroom, walked inside of his room, taking off his clothes, and started masturbating.

"Arthur, I need your..." Alfred never finished his sentence, watching Arthur masturbating was a truly turning on for Alfred.

"ah...ah...ah...ah...Alfred!" He must have heard wrong, Alfred was about to walk away, then he heard his name being called over and over from Arthur's little lips. "Ah...Alfred, not so hard!" Alfred got turned on, walked inside of Arthur's room.

"Alfred...ah...ah, AHHHHHHHHH" Arthur got an orgasm, but he noticed that Alfred was there.

"Alfred, this is not what you think!" Arthur tried to explain, but Alfred didn't listen. Alfred walked closely to Arthur's bed. "Wait, I don't know what you are mad about, but..." Arthur never had seen Alfred so serious before.

"I love you!" Alfred said, "Don't say such embarrassing things!" Alfred smirked, "I'll fuck you so deeply that you wished you never had an ass!" Arthur got a little scared, but he knew that Alfred didn't mean it.

"Alfred I.." Neither Arthur could finish his sentence before he got deeply kissed by the playboys tongue. "Ah...don't!" Alfred noticed that Arthur was hard again.

"Please Arthur could you suck me?" Arthur blushed but, he unzipped Alfred's pants, and started sucking on a huge cock.

"Ah...You are quite good at this, why?" Alfred was teasing Arthur, "stop making fun of me!" Arthur said angry, but horny,

Alfred started fingering Arthur's ass, Arthur's moaning made Alfred exited.

"This must feel good..." Alfred said perverted. "shut...uuup!" Arthur came a second time. His voice seemed a lot more eager now.

"Alfred, please...I can't take it anymore..." Arthur didn't lie, his head was spinning and his body was so hot.

"Wait a little more, OK?" Alfred pressed his cock against Arthur's ass. Arthur shivered when he felt the huge cock throbbing against his ass. "Wait, it will..." More couldn't Arthur say before Alfred's huge cock was inside of him. "Nghnaaaaah, it hurts, don't put it all in!" Arthur said crying, "Don't make that face, it turns me on!" Alfred said pushing more inside of him.

"ah...ah...ah, it feels different now..." Arthur felt good now, Alfred whispered "I had a lot of lotion on it before I penetrated you.."

"huh? Lotion?" Arthur said blushing. "That's right, I bought some lotion in special needs!" Alfred laughed a silly laugh, he aroused Arthur's nipples by biting them then suck them.

"Kyaaah, don't! It's..." Alfred, stared at the blond beauty who looked like he was about to come a third time.

"This is your spot, isn't it?" Alfred, made a evil smirk and stopped up, "Huh? Why did you stop?" Arthur asked with his cutest voice. "Say you want it, first!" Alfred said smirking.

"You meany..." Arthur started crying, "What's wrong?" Alfred asked scared of what he may had done wrong. "You, said you loved me but still you are so mean!" The crying uke had just made it to the top cutest guy in the world. "I'm sorry, my beloved...I really love you!" Alfred started moving again, "Alfred, ah...ah...ah...ah, I'm about to come..." Arthur made the sexiest voice of all time! "I'm coming too, together now!" Alfred and Arthur came together. It took a while before Sakura had seen what they where doing. "Oh my god!" Sakura yelled, "Gay people over here!" Sakura yelled very high, so high that it made Norway wake up.

A gang of a girls was running after Arthur and Alfred. "This is all your fault!" Arthur yelled at Alfred, "I KNOW!" Alfred yelled back with a (xD) smile on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto had just walked out of the bath room. "That was good!" Naruto said to Sasuke, "Let's do some more when we get home, to Konoha!"

As Sasuke and Naruto left, they saw Sakura running after two guys named Alfred and Arthur.


End file.
